Finding True Love Once Again
by mjf2468
Summary: What if the entire Nanda Parbat storyline hadn't happened? What if Oliver and Laurel got closer and began a relationship once again? Story takes place in the AU universe created by my story "Nyssa's Revenge" Not necessary to read other story however.
1. Chapter 1: Telling the Truth

Summary: What if the entire Nanda Parbat storyline hadn't happened? What if Oliver and Laurel got closer and began a relationship once again? Story takes place in the AU universe created by my story "Nyssa's Revenge", a new imagining of what the rest of season 3 would look like. (Not necessary to read the other story however).

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you for checking this story out. I am excited about the possible fun times ahead with an almost total rewriting of season 3 of Arrow. Basically taking out the whole Nanda Parbat story. That wasn't my original intention, but with how the muse carried out my story "Nyssa's Revenge", it basically lends itself into a whole new story which I decided to give a try. So hope you enjoy it! (Especially if you are a Lauriver and/or Raylicity fan)**

 **This story will explore the developing relationship instead between Oliver and Laurel, with Felicity allowing herself to explore a relationship with Ray. As well as how season 3 could have developed with these new changes instead of all that business with Ra's and Nanda Parbat.**

 **But first, before the romances, we need to get Thea up to speed with everything. So that's what this chapter is. The romances will start in chapter two and beyond. As well as further action. (And probably no Darhk either).**

 **Because the prequel to this story, Nyssa's Revenge, is rated "M", here is a PG version of the story. (If you still wish to check it out, do NOT read this paragraph).** After Arrow episode 3 x 4, Nyssa changes her mind and decides she wants to capture Merlyn and have him face justice for Sara's death, as well as for the Undertaking. She returns several nights later and "persuades" Oliver to give him Merlyn's location. Upon Nyssa's return to Nanda Parbat with him, Ra's tortures and kills Merlyn, thus avoiding most of season 3, especially no ILY in the Arrow lair, thus no Olicity, no duel between Ra's and Oliver and no Wareeth al Ghul. Also, Thea wasn't killed or brought back to life via the Lazarus Pit.

 **Previously, from the ending of my story "Nyssa's Revenge":**

 _As he listened to his teammates, Oliver couldn't help but think about his sister. He knew he needed to tell her about Malcolm being killed, and why. He also knew he would have to address with Thea all those unanswered questions regarding why she had kept her training with Malcolm a secret from him. As well as breaking the news to her about who really killed Sara. However, he needed time to absorb all of it, and figure out a plan._

 _Catching Laurel's eye as she made her way gradually closer to the men to be included in the conversation, Oliver knew he also had his hands full with integrating Laurel into the team. Knowing her stubbornness, Oliver knew once she had decided to become part of the team, it really was useless for him to object, knowing it was only a matter of time before Laurel would become a part of the crime-fighting team._

 _With both his sister and former girlfriend, Oliver knew he had his hands full indeed. Luckily he didn't have to worry about a vengeful head of assassins anymore. One less worry indeed. As he had told Diggle months ago, anyone tangling with the Head of the Demon courted death. He returned his attention back to the Team and pushed all the other thoughts aside for the moment to finish their tactical conversation._

With Merlyn dead, Slade securely jailed in the prison at Lian Yu, and no other Big Bad Criminal threatening the welfare of Starling City, Team Arrow settled into a comfortable routine. After Oliver had taken care of some business with his sister.

Shortly after Nyssa's visit to inform them of Merlyn's death in Nanda Parbat, Oliver asked Thea for a stay-in brother-sister bonding night. "Like the ones we used to have. I'll bring the popcorn." He felt a moment of guilt by presenting the night in such a way to her, but for a moment he wanted to pretend everything was indeed happy and routine. Before he bust their relationship wide open.

Oliver couldn't believe how much knowing Thea had kept her relationship with Merlyn a secret from him bothered him, hurt him even. He reminded himself, to be fair, he didn't know her reasons for not telling him. Not to mention the fact she didn't know he was the Arrow. For all he knew, if she had known he was the Arrow, she might have shared her secret about Merlyn. He wouldn't know until they'd discuss it.

So their movie night started as planned. Thea had picked "Die Hard". As she put the movie in, Oliver settled back in his chair with the popcorn and beer to enjoy it. For half the movie nothing interrupted the comfortable atmosphere except the occasional observation or comment from the watchers. Suddenly Thea paused the movie and apologized to her brother as she got up. "Gotta take a potty break, sorry."

"Your bladder never could get through a movie, could it?" her brother teased.

While she was gone, Oliver went to the kitchen and brought back two more bottles of beer and refills on the popcorn. He was waiting for Thea to return, then he'd bring up the subject he wanted to discuss. After she had returned and had resettled herself upon her sofa, he broached the subject.

"Thea, I promised you and myself there wouldn't be any more secrets between us. Do you agree?"

"Of course."

"And that it should go both ways."

Oliver noted her 'yes' this time had a slight hesitancy to it. "Is there something you want to discuss, Oliver?" she asked her brother, a slight blush rising up her cheeks.

Oliver didn't know how to broach the subject any other way but headlong. "You saw Malcolm over the summer. Actually, he was training you in fighting skills. Why didn't you tell me?"

Thea paled under his scrutiny. "How'd you find out?"

"Later." Giving his sister one of his scowls with which Thea was familiar, Oliver pushed. "Why'd you keep it a secret?"

"Malcolm thought it would be better. He told me since the Undertaking, you and he didn't get along."

"But he never said why we weren't getting along?" Clearing his throat, Oliver asked, "He never hinted at another secret?'

"No." A cloud passed over her face. "You have some more secrets to tell me?"

"Yes, two big ones. One is, I am the Arrow."

Thea considered his words, letting them sink in her stunned brain before all the implications joined together. Oliver could see her attempting to make sense of it all before she'd ask a question. Finally, the question she ended up asking was not the one he'd have bet on.

"Why tell me now?"

" _That's_ your first question?"

"I figure something big is happening. Time for the other questions later. So why now?"

"What did Malcolm tell you about the woman who kidnapped you?"

"Wh…how did you know anything about that?" Oliver simply looked at his sister and waited for the proverbial light bulb to turn on. It did. "Oh! Yeah. I guess it will take a little while to get used to your 'night job'." At Oliver's quirk of an eyebrow Thea let out a sigh. "Oh, well, all he ended up telling me was she was gone. For now."

"Why didn't he want me to know you had gone with him? That he was training you?"

Thea shrugged. "He said you would just worry, and won't understand what I was doing. That's a laugh. Too bad he didn't know what else you did."

"He…he has known I'm the Arrow. Since the Undertaking."

Thea almost dropped her bottle of beer in her lap. " _What?_ He's been lying to me as well?" She grabbed a sofa pillow and threw it across the room. "Damn it, isn't there _anyone_ who doesn't lie to me?"

"I guess it comes with having people in your life who are involved with secret identities, and activities and such. That is part of it after all. It has nothing to do with you, that you cannot be trusted."

"I guess so." Thea punched the other sofa pillow in her lap. "I suppose I sound like a petulant child when I continue to complain about it."

Oliver grimaced. "Well…I wouldn't exactly deny it, that's for sure." Thea threw the other sofa cushion at him.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you the woman who had kidnapped you was Nyssa, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Ra's is the leader of the League of Assassins, centered in a place called Nanda Parbat. The place Malcolm went for a few years to learn all the skills that, apparently, he taught you."

Oliver allowed her a moment to digest what he had told her. "I have something else to tell you."

Thea closed her eyes to collect her scattered thoughts. She opened them to see her brother watching her with concern. "I'm not going to like it, I take it." At her brother's solemn shake of his head, she sighed. "Go ahead, I guess."

"The reason he wanted to train you, was…he wanted to brainwash you to kill someone."

"What?" Thea first considered the first part of his statement. "Brainwash? How's that even possible?"

"Did Malcolm have you drink a tea every day, or eat or drink something else every single day, without fail?"

"It must have been that damn bitter tea he had me drink every morning. He said it was to help 'enlighten' me. Enlighten me, my ass!"

Oliver nodded. "He must have used Votura, a drug from Nanda Parbat. It leaves no memory of what happens when under its influence."

"But why? And who? And…did I actually kill someone?"

"Ra's al Ghul had gotten angry with Malcolm for orchestrating the Undertaking, so he had put out an order out for him to be killed. Nyssa, Ra's' daughter and Sara had…had a relationship. Malcolm decided if…if he framed you for murder, getting Ra's and Nyssa upset, I would then step up and challenge Ra's to a duel, fight and kill him, thus saving him."

"So…"

Looking into his sister's eyes, Oliver said, "He had you kill Sara, to get Ra's mad at you, motivating me to challenge him to a duel to protect you. If I killed Ra's, Merlyn would be safe."

"I…I killed…Sara? Our Sara? Laurel's sister, Sara?" Thea stood up and began to pace blindly in front of the couch. "Ollie, how…how could I have done this? I…I can't kill anyone, much less Sara." She stopped and looked at Oliver, eyes wide and unbelieving. "How could I have done that and not have a single memory of it? Not one clue?"

"That's what this Votura does. It makes a person susceptible to suggestion and removes all memory of it from the victim's mind."

Thea sat down on the couch and put her head into her hands. "Just unbelievable." Looking up, Thea asked her brother, "What happened? You didn't have to fight this Ra's, did you?"

"Luckily, no. For good or bad, before Merlyn could implement the rest of his plan, Nyssa captured him and brought him back to her home at Nanda Parbat. Where her father…" Oliver looked down at his hands in his lap.

"What is it, Ollie?"

Looking her square in the eye, Oliver said, "Malcolm's dead, Thea. As punishment for his crimes against the League of Assassins, including the Undertaking and framing you for Sara's death, Ra's tortured Malcolm to death."

Thea's lips formed a silent 'O' as she sat staring at her brother, occasionally blinking and shaking her head in an attempt to process what he'd just told her. She closed her mouth, pursed her lips together, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well. That is some secret you had to tell me, brother." She grimaced. "Some _secrets_."

"I'm sorry. For better or worse, I know you considered Malcolm as a father."

"Who brainwashed me, his very own daughter, to kill a family friend. Am I really supposed to grieve for this man who now has ended up to be more evil than good?"

"It is totally up to you, Thea. I'll help you deal with all of this. It…it's a lot to deal with."

"What…what am I supposed to do with all of this, Oliver?"

Taking his sister into his arms, Oliver hugged her as tightly as he could. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop the self-blame going on in his head. He tried so much to protect his family, only for something like this to happen.

Pulling away, Thea looked into her brother's eyes. "Oliver, stop it."

Oliver looked in surprise at his sister. "What? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are. You're blaming yourself. How can this be your fault?" Looking down, she said, "It's more Mom's fault. I…I wonder what she'd think of all of this."

"I don't know, Thea. But…."

"No 'buts', Oliver. If you want me to get better, you can't feel guilty. It's the only way I'm going to get through this, with my big brother at my side."

Considering his sister's words, Oliver nodded. "Okay. If you talk to my friends, you'll find out it's an area I've been working on."

"Understood. Oh, and one more thing I've been wondering…do you have room on your team for one more? I would like to use the skills Malcolm taught me for something good. And hanging out with my brother seems like a great idea to me."

Oliver shook his head. "I was afraid you were going to ask about that." He sighed. "I suppose I really can't talk you out of it?"

Thea shook her head, a determined set to her lips and a gleam in her eye. "Nope, I'm not budging."

 **AN: So what do you think, of this first chapter? I suppose this will build slowly. A lot of pieces to pull together first before the fun begins, I think. But I hope you enjoyed this beginning anyway. At least Thea knows everything now, and ready to join Team Arrow. Even though she also will have unresolved issues of her own to deal with.**

 **This part took longer than I had expected. Lauriver will be showing up in the next chapters. Sorry there wasn't room for it in this chapter. And also, I struggled with showing how Thea will struggle with killing Sara. Another difference from the show. That will show up more in future chapters as well. Boy, lots of things to work into this new universe. It should be fun!**

 **Sure hope this was entertaining, and worthy of our characters. If you like, please let me know via review how you liked it. Always, always appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's going to be good!**


	2. Chapter 2: Laurel Joins the Team

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Hey, thanks for returning! I sure hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews so far!**

Now that both of them knew about the Arrow, routine for Team Arrow now included training for both Laurel and Thea as they were integrated into the new team. Felicity wasn't sure how she felt about the addition of the two new members. After last year with Sara, she did again enjoy having several other women on the team. However, she couldn't help but wonder why Oliver had agreed so readily to adding both of them to the team. Especially Laurel. While he continued to refuse to teach her, Felicity, any fighting skills. Still, even after two years of being on the team.

Finally, after a month of trying to ignore her feelings, Felicity couldn't handle it anymore. She went home to process her emotions with the help of ice cream. She ended up realizing several things. One revelation was that her feelings were mostly a result of jealousy. Laurel was surprisingly talented at hand-to-hand combat, and was picking up skills at a surprisingly quick pace. A puzzle piece fell into place when Laurel did confide to Felicity she had several years of studying some self-defense, as well as often kickboxing for exercise. Oliver's training consisted a large part of filing down the rough edges of the training, and filling in the blanks to round out her fighting technique. Laurel tended to be sloppy, due to her stubbornness and her impatience, but she was learning to think through the steps, to curb her impatience and to listen to criticism and feedback.

And Thea? They were all shocked when they had found out that SOB Merlyn had practically kidnapped Thea last summer, under the guise of teaching her how to fight, and instead drugged her so that she would end up killing Sara. So, now, to work out the guilt and grief of Sara's death, Thea wished to apply her new skills into helping her brother fight crime. Especially when she had found out her big brother was the man masquerading in green, shooting arrows into criminals. Who had indeed saved her several times, as well as many other people.

So, after processing, Felicity realized both women would indeed be assets to the team, just as Sara was. And the difference in her view now compared to a year ago with Sara, after finally dealing with her feelings? Felicity no longer felt threatened by not knowing combat skills. Well, mostly. Sometimes, as the next month passed by, she continued to wish she was talented in that way. But, she was now more confident in her own assets she brought to the team, as computer support. As bitch with Wi-Fi. And it also helped that she had moved on from her crush on Oliver.

Regarding the failed start to a possible relationship with Oliver? After waiting several months for something to change, even though he still flirted with her, still looked at her with longing in his eyes, still appreciated the times when her brain to mouth filter malfunctioned, yet, not one move towards a relationship. Was he seriously expecting her to wait until he decided she was worth the risk? And when would that be, exactly? And he was remarkably close-mouthed regarding his feelings about all of this.

Meanwhile, Laurel was present in the Lair, training with him daily, joking around with him, establishing a new type of relationship with him. Felicity knew she couldn't help but be jealous of them. They indeed had such a history together. One with its sordid parts, its convoluted parts, but still. So what was she to think?

However, she was not without other possible choices herself. Ray Palmer, who had begun as a lowest form of life when he tricked her into betraying Oliver to take away his company, to sneaking into her life as a goofy, good-hearted man. One, she had to admit, who was very inept in the romance department. She wondered how he had escaped never getting a restraining order against him by some woman misunderstanding his efforts. But because she was often clumsy in all things, but especially in romance, she understood where he was coming from.

It had started off slowly, her responding to his flirtations, and her brain-mouth filter began to fail around him as well. Of course, she may always wonder what would have happened if Oliver had truly given them a chance, but she begun to wonder if he required too much work to be truly worth it. Even if he were one of the most gorgeous and charming men in the world. No one winked as sexy as that man. However, for a relationship to work, to last, there has to be a willingness to actually be present, to do the work necessary. And for whatever reason, Oliver couldn't give her that. If instead he apparently could offer that to Laurel…then so be it.

So, when one day Ray's clumsy efforts actually resulted in him asking her out for an actual date, Felicity decided she was ready to accept. And she hadn't regretted it since. Even though Oliver still acted jealous around Ray, and she knew Oliver didn't like them dating, Felicity's heart had begun to swing towards Ray more and more. Surprisingly, underneath the clumsy exterior, there was a good heart, and a good character. A good man. One with whom Felicity found herself falling in love with more each day, making her feelings for Oliver a more distant memory.

And Laurel and Oliver? Laurel finally made a move in that department one day. One evening Felicity was working on the updates for her computers, running scans, and manning the comms for Roy and Diggle, Laurel arrived to work out with Oliver with a gym bag. Felicity didn't think anything unusual, until Laurel appeared after changing. And Felicity couldn't help her eyes bugging out when she saw her.

Felicity thought Laurel would adapt her sister's costume into something similar to wear. When the time was right. However, she was proven wrong when Laurel stepped out of the bathroom.

She did wear a bright blonde wig, with a domino mask. However, it appeared she had chosen a leather, tight-fitting bustier which showcased her breasts to full advantage, and a short black leather jacket. Instead of wearing leather pants, Laurel decided to wear fishnet stockings, and end the outfit with cuffed mid-length black boots with one-inch heels.

When Felicity found her ability to talk again, she didn't hold back. "Laurel, wow, I didn't recognize you there for a moment. What is that? Getting ready for a costume party?"

Extending out her arms and twirling slowly around, Laurel gave Felicity a small smile. "No. Well, I did wear something like this once to a college Halloween party. I jazzed it up a little. I thought it would be my vigilante costume. What do you think?"

"But why the fishnet stockings?"

"It adds something different to the outfit, I think, and helps not to impede movement. Easier to fight criminals."

"Maybe also because you are distracting them too, with that cleavage," Felicity mumbled, then turned red. "Sorry Laurel, but that outfit…it's just a little more…risqué than I would expect you to wear."

"Well, that's the whole point, isn't it? To hide our identity, and what hides it the most than to appear as something you're usually not?"

Oliver chose that moment to enter the Lair. He took one look at Laurel, and didn't know what to think. The frat boy still within him truly appreciated what he saw, as witnessed by the beginning of tightness in his slacks. However, the serious vigilante part of him didn't appreciate at all what he saw. The thought of her appearing in public wearing such an outfit quickly took care of his unwanted physical reaction.

"Laurel! What is this? I suddenly had a flashback to the junior year Halloween party at the frat house."

Laurel flashed Oliver a cocky smile. "You like? I thought this could be my vigilante outfit. Different enough from Sara's, and hides my identity."

Oliver pursed his lips. "Not sure about that," he muttered, purposely avoiding looking at Laurel's cleavage. "Are you sure you want to chase criminals in something this revealing?"

"Well, why don't we start sparring, and give it a try. I'll show you how well it holds out in an evening of fighting."

The idea crossed Oliver's mind wondering if Laurel had an ulterior motive in choosing the outfit she did. Ever since Laurel had begun training, she had occasionally thrown hints and flirtations toward him. He wasn't certain how he felt about giving a relationship with Laurel another chance. They had already gone through so many ups and downs, so much water under the proverbial bridge, he wasn't sure if it were possible.

"I don't know, Laurel. I would think with your history of supporting women's lib, you won't want to wear such an outfit."

"Well, I choose to wear this outfit because it does empower me; it makes me feel liberated."

Oliver still was unconvinced it was a good idea, but didn't want to lose face in front of his team. "All right, Laurel. You ready, let's spar."

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

After an hour, Oliver still didn't know what to think. He had to admit Laurel's costume didn't seem to hamper her fighting abilities. It might even increase her leg dexterity with her kicks. And she herself didn't seem to find the wearing of nylons versus pants a hindrance to the fighting, throwing herself into their matches with just as much gusto as usual.

Diggle had shown up, stated his appreciation of the costume, and offered to take over sparring with her. Oliver couldn't help wondering if her abilities were only influenced by her resolve to prove something to Oliver, so her fighting someone else was a welcome relief. He agreed, grabbed a water and a towel and sat down on a chair some distance away from the exercise area to watch.

Many thoughts crossed his mind as he watched them battle. How quickly she had improved with her fighting skills over the past two months. How she had begun to channel her stubbornness into persistence with fighting, and not allow it be a hindrance. Laurel had even improved in her thinking through moves at times before implementing them, helping to curb mistakes.

And the costume? It certainly was a different way to go. At least Laurel was correct in believing it would aid in hiding her identity, because who would suspect tightly controlled Laurel Lance, assistant district attorney, showing up in public with such a revealing costume? Of course, her even fighting as a vigilante would take a lot of people by surprise, only aiding in the maintaining of her secret identity.

Oliver massaged the back of his neck. The last thing he had wanted was to get her involved with such a life. However, between the loss of her sister, finding out Oliver and Sara had been fighting as vigilantes, and her basic nature of wanting to do good wherever she could, all he could think about was that it was probably inevitable for her to end up on their team. And, like he had thought of before, she was talented with her fighting. Different from him and Sara, but still talented.

Since it appeared it was coming together, Oliver knew he would be soon addressing the question when Laurel would be allowed to join them on the streets. His heart did a somersault with the thought, but again, he really did have no choice in the matter. He could see her continue on her own if he didn't allow her to fight with them, and that would be even more dangerous. At least if she was with the Team, they could watch out for her. Without her realizing it, of course.

 **AN: Even though it was for another Lauriver story of mine, I want to thank highlander348 and WinterRain36 for their suggestions regarding Laurel's costume. I couldn't help but put those suggestions to good use here as well. I hope I didn't let them down with the descriptions here.**

 **And this chapter had more self-reflection in it than action, but it's nice to see Oliver thinking things through, isn't it? Ha.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think. And yes…fishnets! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Hope to see you again when the new chapter is posted!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reconnecting

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you for once again returning to this AU story. We are going to get more Lauriver in this chapter. About time, right? And…I do apologize for taking longer than I like to get this out. I have been writing two very exciting adventure stories, one an Arrow story, btw, but…hopefully I will stop ignoring this story. For we do need more Lauriver stories on this website.**

Previously:

 _Oliver massaged the back of his neck. The last thing he had wanted was to get her involved with such a life. However, between the loss of her sister, finding out Oliver and Sara had been fighting as vigilantes, and her basic nature of wanting to do good wherever she could, all he could think about was that it was probably inevitable for her to end up on their team. And, like he had thought of before, she was talented with her fighting. Different from him and Sara, but still talented._

 _Since it appeared it was coming together, Oliver knew he would be soon addressing the question when Laurel would be allowed to join them on the streets. His heart did a somersault with the thought, but again, he really did have no choice in the matter. He could see her continue on her own if he didn't allow her to fight with them, and that would be even more dangerous. At least if she was with the Team, they could watch out for her. Without her realizing it, of course._

Since it was a quiet night, Oliver decided to suggest they go home early. He felt as though Laurel wanted to spend more time with him, but he couldn't. Not yet. Everything was too new right now. Despite how attracted he was to her while she was wearing that costume. So he reminded her it was a work day for her tomorrow, complimented her on her fighting and the improvement he'd seen, and she left after changing into her street clothes, hiding any possible feelings she might have had behind a smile.

Felicity was unusually quiet, but Oliver chalked it up to her being as tired as he was. They had had a busy week patrolling the streets. She gathered her belongings, and perhaps sensing he wasn't up to small talk tonight, said she would see them tomorrow without any additional conversation.

As he sat finishing up some arrowheads, Oliver heard Diggle approach him. He sat down next to Oliver and waited.

Oliver knew what Diggle was doing, and at first was determined not to fall for the "get Oliver to talk" mode Diggle was apparently in. However, despite those intentions, he soon found himself opening up to his friend.

"So, I suppose you'll going to yell at me for even considering starting up again with Laurel."

"Why would I do that? Are you thinking about starting up again with her?" Diggle widened his eyes in an attempt to appear innocent.

Oliver gave him a sideways look, and Diggle smiled. "I may be dense sometimes, but I know how you think." After a moment, Diggle asked, "Well, man, _are_ you considering it?"

Oliver put down the arrowhead he was working on. He combed his fingers through his shortly-cut hair. "I'm not sure, Dig. The past two months, with training her, we've developed a different type of relationship."

"What about Felicity?"

"What about her?"

"How _do_ you feel about Felicity?" Diggle asked, in a tightly controlled voice.

"I don't know, Dig. You know, I wanted to have a relationship with her. I waited all summer, debating with myself about it. When I finally take a chance, our first date gets blown up. I mean, we didn't even get a chance to order supper, much less enjoy it."

"I didn't know you believed in 'signs'."

"You know I usually don't."

"Then why that one?"

Oliver got up and began to pace in front of the table. "I don't know. She…I feel she truly brought me back to life. I mean, I did have you, and your friendship helped me a lot, especially in the beginning. But Felicity? She brought light back into my life. And hope. She's beautiful, and talented, and smart. She doesn't take my BS. She calls me on it every time. However…."

"However?"

"Me and Laurel. She was my first love, you know. The feelings are still there."

"Who you were unfaithful to time and time again. Or so the stories go."

"Unfortunately, they're all true. I was a spoiled rich kid, trying to get through life…worrying about disappointing my family, and Laurel…wondering what to do after I graduated. I was never really disciplined. Impulsive, ungrateful. Spoiled."

"Until the island."

Oliver nodded his head. "Until the island." He looked Dig in the eye. "Despite everything, sometimes I'm grateful for the island. In a weird kind of way. It definitely helped make me the man I am today. In some ways, a better man than the kid I was."

"It did, Oliver. I wish you'd believe it when you're told that."

"I know. I'm working on it." Shaking his head, Oliver continued. "So, that spoiled kid didn't deserve Laurel. Or Felicity. Or anyone. And now, now, sometimes I still feel too broken to be of use for anyone."

Dig stopped Oliver's pacing by placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "You, Oliver Queen, are indeed a good man. One worthy of all the friends you can get, and especially, a woman to care for and to care for you." Exhaling, Dig said, "You just have to make sure it's the right woman."

"I know. Like I said, Laurel got me through the five years away. Felicity got me through my first three years back."

"And is that good enough to base a relationship on? With either one of them?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't get together with either one?"

"No, not at all. You need to figure out who you want to spend the rest of your life with. And soon. So neither woman is hurt. Because…I don't want that. For either one of them. I have come to know and like Laurel now, and you of course know how I feel about Felicity. Just don't hurt either one by stringing them along. Even if you don't mean to."

Oliver nodded and watched Dig gather his belongings. "I better get going. Lyla will be wondering where I'm at. She might need to be relieved of diaper changing duty."

Oliver patted his friend on the back and watched him leave. He then gathered his own belongings, checked to make sure the Lair was secure, turned off the lights and locked the door. Both Laurel and Dig had given him much to think about. Plus, he was exhausted by everything. As he got on his bike, Oliver decided to try not to think about anything more tonight and get some sleep once he got home. He'll think about everything tomorrow.

~~OQ~~LL~~OQ~~LL~~

Oliver woke the next day replaying the conversation with Diggle in his mind. He still didn't have an answer to Diggle's question of which woman he was going to choose. He rubbed his face. He had to believe Diggle when he said Oliver was worthy of being in a relationship. But should he be with a woman who sees him as a hero, scars and all, or should he be with a woman who'd been his choice for half his life already, and who he still loved? Someone he could see having a future with?

When he thought of Laurel, and whether he'd want to be with her forever, a comfortable feeling came over him. She was _his home_. Of course, they had their difficulties, and given they were both headstrong and stubborn, their life together certainly wouldn't be easy. However, it would never be dull, he was certain.

He'd worry about Felicity, however. They did go on that one date, but he did put an end to any possible relationship. And she had indeed begun to move forward with another man. She hadn't wanted to talk to Oliver about it, he could tell, but Diggle let the story out one night when Felicity left early. And how did he feel about it? His heart twinged a little, but then he remembered how hot Laurel looked in her new Canary outfit, and he forgot all about his jealousy of Palmer.

His phone rang. Looking at it, he realized it was Laurel calling. Debating for only a second, he answered it.

"Hey, I know you probably had breakfast already, being up for hours already, as you usually are. But I thought, in case you haven't, would you care to join me for a late breakfast?" Laurel's beautiful voice came over the line.

Hesitating for only a moment, Oliver answered, "Sure, sounds good. Where would you like to go?"

She shyly suggested their once favorite café when they were dating, Kay's Kafe. Oliver agreed to meet her within the hour, and disconnected the call whistling. He hurried to finish his morning routine and took off early to meet her.

Driving up, Oliver realized the place hadn't changed in the slightest. Memories of bringing Laurel here for Sunday breakfasts, or late night Saturday after-bar runs flickered through his mind.

Entering, the same bell rang announcing his arrival. The older woman at the cash register welcomed him with a huge smile. Oliver returned it, recognizing her as the same owner from all those years ago. He turned towards the dining area, and his eyes met Laurel's. She was sitting by a window, the sun shining on her glossy brunette hair, and she gave him a small wave. He mentally slowed himself down, otherwise he would've rushed over to her. Instead he purposefully moved with his old saunter towards her.

"Hey you."

"Good morning," Laurel smiled as he slid into the chair next to her. "Glad you could meet me."

"Happy to."

The waitress came over to take Oliver's beverage order. He quickly scanned the menu and asked if Laurel was ready to order.

"Are you already? You barely looked at the menu." Laurel asked in surprise.

Oliver looked up at the waitress. "I found my favorite. I will take the number 10."

The waitress returned Oliver's smile. "The Hungry Man's breakfast. Excellent choice, sir." Turning to Laurel, she asked, "And for you, Miss?"

Laurel giggled. "I feel like we're back in high school," she told Oliver. "I would like the Number 8."

"The waffle special. Another good choice. I'll bring them out to you shortly."

Silence followed the waitress' departure. Oliver felt as nervous as he probably did on their first date.

Laurel broke the silence first. "So, you never said what you thought of my new outfit?" She winked so he knew which outfit she meant.

"I…I thought it was certainly, um, eye-catching."

Laurel laughed. A slight blush touched her cheeks as she said, "It wasn't as difficult to fight in as you made it sound it would."

Oliver cleared his throat, attempting to get his mind back to the discussion instead of the curves Laurel displayed while wearing said costume. "That's good, because I wouldn't want anything to endanger you while you're out in the field fighting."

Laurel sighed and began to play with her silverware. "Oliver, it's been two months since I began training with the team, and, we've begun building a new relationship. At least I think it's a new relationship, and I…" she laid her silverware down and looked him in the eye. "I need to know, and I…I'm just going to ask straight out…are you ever going to ask me out on a date?"

Oliver gulped. Sitting in front of him was the same Laurel he'd always known, but at the same time, someone different. Someone willing to go out fighting on the streets, someone willing to wear a risqué outfit and to flirt outrageously with a man, someone…someone to come right out and ask for a date.

"I…I…"

"I cannot believe how much you've changed. Pre-island Oliver chased every female in a ten-mile radius. Post-island Oliver takes months, or even years, to ask a woman out on a date."

"I'm not that reckless boy any more, Laurel."

"I know, and I appreciate that. But, you apparently aren't dating Felicity anymore, and you and I have been getting closer these past months, and I…I need to know, Oliver. What do you want to do?"

The waitress chose at that moment to arrive with their meals. Laurel blew out a frustrated sigh and leaned back into her chair. However, she thanked the waitress in her most gracious tone and started eating. Oliver watched her purposely avoid his eyes as she apparently enjoyed the first bites of her breakfast.

Sneaking a peek at her lips, Oliver decided he needed to do something he'd been wanting to do for quite some time. Laurel took a sip of water and after she had set down the glass, Oliver took her left hand in his and when she did look up at him, he leaned over and kissed her.

 **AN: Finally! I guess Oliver made his decision. He has to tell Felicity, and work out how the working relationship will go with Laurel…but it should be smooth sailing from now on, right? Well, we shall see. Gotta have some criminals to mess things up as well, right? This story is totally new territory for me, so we shall see where it goes. But…it will be fun! Thanks as always for reading, and sure hope you let me know what you think of it, and if you have any suggestions, etc. let me know.**


End file.
